


O Captain! My Captain!

by fangs_for_the_memories



Series: Ice Hockey AU [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Hockey AU, Some angst, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an ice hockey camp, Laura finds one of the coaches has taken a special interest in her.  His name is Lief, and he has an ulterior motive in giving her extra attention.  Does Carmilla need to get involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick explanation and glossary of hockey terminology used for those who want to read the fic but don't watch hockey. Please feel free to let me know if anything needs to be clarified or added!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm continuing the Ice Hockey AU to include the kobold adventure tweets, as well! Enjoy!

Quick overview of ice hockey:

 

In general, each team has six players on the ice: three forwards (one center, and two wingers on either side), two defensemen, and one goalie. Games are separated into three periods. If the game remains tied at the end of the third period, there is usually one overtime period, followed by a shootout.

 

* * *

 

****

**GENERAL TERMS (listed alphabetically)**

**Assist**  – players who passed the puck to the player who scores a goal

 **Backhand**  – used less than a forehand, against the direction the stick’s blade curves in

 **Baking skates**  – usually done to conform the skate boot to a player’s feet

 **Banging their stick**  – usually done against the ice or the boards to show appreciation or support for teammates

 **The bench**  – where the teams sit, usually behind the boards

 **Bender**  – slang for a bad or inexperienced hockey player

 **Blocker**  – a part of the goalie equipment, worn on their arm

 **Blue line**  – the line separating the neutral zone from the offensive zones

 **Boarding**  – a penalty in which a player violently checks, pushes, or trips another player into the boards

 **The boards** – the walls around the rink

 **Body check**  – hitting another player, usually with your hip or your shoulder

 **Breakaway**  – one player bursts alone into the offensive zone, with no defensemen or forwards to stop them

**Celly** **– a celebration after scoring a goal**

**Center ice**  – in the neutral zone, where face-offs take place to start games, periods, or after a goal is scored

 **Covering your point**  – one of the wingers’ tasks involves watching the other team’s defensemen to cut off passing lanes

 **The crease**  – the area near the goalie’s net

 **Cross-checking**  – a penalty when a player hits another player while holding up their stick in both hands

**Cycling the puck** **– a drill or play in which players drop the puck back to a teammate behind them (usually done in groups of three or more teammates)**

**Dangle**  – usually involves some fancy stickhandling maneuvers to fake out the other team before scoring

 **Defensive zone**  - the zone where the team’s goalie is positioned

 **Deking**  – a form of faking out another player with puck movement

 **Drills**  – sections of a practice, usually involving practicing different skills

 **Dropping back** – heading further into the defensive zone, usually for forwards to help the defensemen or the goalie

 **Dumping the puck**  – usually done to clear the puck from the defensive zone to the neutral or

 **Duster -**  slang for a bad or inexperienced hockey player

 **Even strength**  – when both teams have the same amount of players on the ice, but are not at full strength (all six players)

 **Face-off**  – when the referee drops the puck for two centers to fight for possession over

 **Fist bump** – a common practice done by players to celebrate or congratulate each other, in lieu of a handshake

**Figure-8 passing** **– a drill in which one player performs a figure-8 around pylons and receives a pass from a partner, performs another figure-8 with the puck, and then returns the pass**

**Flex**  – how flexible or how stiff a hockey stick is

 **Forehand**  – the standard shot, in the direction that the stick’s blade curves in

 **Hanger**  – a player (usually a forward) that stays right on the border of the offensive zone (“hanging”) so that when the puck breaks out of their defensive zone, they can enter the offensive zone as soon as possible

 **Hash marks**  – the lines on the edge of face-off circles

 **Holding the puck**  – when done by a defenseman (in rare cases, by a forward), they usually are in possession of the puck, but aren’t passing it, waiting for their teammates to get into position suitable for passing; if done by a goalie, it’s a stoppage of play

 **Hopping the boards**  – not using the bench doors and leaping over the boards

 **Interception**  – stealing the puck from a player currently in possession of it

 **Join the rush**  – usually while making a change, when a player joins the fray as their team makes a sudden burst into the offensive zone

 **Line (First/Second/Etc.)**  – either the three forwards, or the pair of defensemen that are grouped to go out together

 **Line change**  – when the line on the ice changes with a line waiting on the bench

 **The Michigan trick**  – a common trick attempted by players that involves twirling with the puck on the stick, before throwing it out away from them

 **Neutral zone**  - the part in the middle of the rink between the defensive and offensive zones.  This is also where face-offs take place to start games, periods, or after a goal is scored.

 **Offensive zone**  - the end of the ice the team is trying to score in.

 **Overtime**  – shorter than a regular period, it follows a tie at the end of regulation time

 **Passing lane**  – the space on the ice that’s “free,” with no players blocking it

 **Peewee league**  – Players under 13 years of age

 **Penalty box**  – the area, usually across the rink from the team benches, where players serve penalties

 **Penalty kill**  –a team receives a penalty and has at least one less player on the ice

 **Poke check**  – poking the puck away from the player in possession of it with a stick

 **Put pressure on**  – skating near another player to either distract them or prevent them from receiving/giving a pass

 **Rebound**  – after a shot on the goalie, the puck bounces away, giving another player a chance to take another shot

 **Scrim/Scrimmage**  – unlike drills in practice, players are placed in game-like situations to practice all their skills, instead of focusing on specific ones

 **Scoring chances**  – players have been shooting the puck at the goalie, but no goals have been scored

 **Shift**  – the amount of time a player is on the ice at a time (usually about thirty seconds to a minute)

 **Shorthanded (goal)**  –a team is on a penalty kill and scores

 **Shootout**  – the only players on the ice are one shooter and the goalie; players shoot at the goalie, usually for the best of three rounds.  If there is a tie at the end of these three rounds, it goes to sudden-death, with the first team scoring declared the winner

 **Shots on net/goal**  - players have been shooting the puck at the goalie, but no goals have been scored

 **Shut out**  – A game in which the losing team did not score any goals

 **Slap**   **shot**  – a harder shot than a wrist shot, which involves a wind up

 **Snipe / sniper / sniping**  – a shot that’s both accurate and strong

 **Snowing**  – stopping short so that ice shavings fly off the ice; usually done to a goalie to distract them

 **Squirt league**  – Players under 9 years of age

 **Stickhandling**  – playing with the puck

 **Take a knee**  – during practices, when a coach is talking, players will usually get down on one knee to look up at them

 **Take the body**  – opting to go for a body check instead of another play

 **Three-on-one rush**  – three players on one team skate into the offensive zone against one of the other team’s players

 **Touch pass**  – a pass in which one player merely deflects the puck to another player without making a passing motion

 **Two-on-one rush**  – two players on one team skate into the offensive zone against one of the other team’s players

 **Upstairs**  – lifting the puck off the ice while shooting at a goalie

 **Warm ups**  – the time before a game during which players skate on the ice, usually doing a quick drill

 **Wrapping around**  – skating around something (usually the back of the net to go around the goalie)

 **Wrist shot**  – a quick shot, usually done with a quick flick

 

 


	2. Camp It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets dragged to a hockey camp with Laura, Perry, and LaFontaine. A coach there takes a special interest in Laura.

“Cupcake, we could be sleeping in right now,” Carmilla grumbles over her coffee in the passengers seat. She glares at the clock on the dashboard indicating that it is indeed 6am.

“I told you that you didn’t have to do this camp with us,” Laura replies, looking before turning off the main highway onto a road.

“I figured it wouldn’t have mattered if I said ‘no.’”

Laura rolls her eyes.  “I’m strong, Carm, but I don’t think I’m strong enough to literally drag you to a hockey camp with me.”

“I just don’t get why you want a camp during the off-season on top of the pick-up games we do,” Carmilla sighs and takes a sip from her thermos.  “You’re already one of the best players in the league and it’s only your first season at this level.”

Laura shakes her head with a smile. “Because I want to stay one of the best players in the league, silly.”  She shrugs.  “Besides, the adrenaline takes my mind off the fact that our team may not even have a season next semester.”

Carmilla chews her lip and relents.

 

They pull into a parking lot with about a dozen or so other cars.

“You mean there are _other_ crazy people up at this hour for the camp?” Carmilla groans.

Laura laughs.

 

They enter the rink with their bags slung over their shoulders, carrying their matching Easton V9E sticks. The locker room is buzzing with other players and Laura grins when she sees that LaFontaine and Perry have saved spots next to their lockers.

“Good morning, guys,” Laura greets.

LaF and Perry wave and Carmilla grunts in response.

“The others couldn’t make it?” Perry asks while they change.

Laura shakes her head, putting on the shoulder pads Carmilla bought her for Christmas.  “It’s a bit too far for Danny and Kirsch, and the others are at home for the break between semesters with their families.”

The Zamboni horn blares outside, indicating that the players can start getting on the ice, so the group quickly finishes and exits the locker room together.

 

The players start doing lazy laps around the rink. Carmilla skates next to Laura and yawns.

Laura laughs and pivots.  “Are you even going to be able to stay awake long enough to get past warm-ups?”

Carmilla narrows her eyes.  “If you keep annoying me, you’re the one who’s not gonna make it past warm-ups, cutie.”

LaF skates up next to the couple and earns a glare from Carmilla.

“Yeesh, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” they say, and drop back to skate alongside Perry.

“Don’t be so rude,” Laura chides lightly.

“Maybe they’ll be less inclined to interrupt our flirting if I hit them really hard in this camp,” Carmilla sneers.

Laura rolls her eyes.  “Was that us flirting?  Here I thought it was your general morning grumpy demeanor,” she remarks.

 

The whistle blows and Perry and the other goalie enrolled in the camp go to their nets.

“Faster,” one of the coaches commands the players. Laura turns to go forwards and they do a few laps before another whistle is blown.  “Backwards!”

They pivot and Carmilla winds up skating behind Laura. “Well, this view woke me up,” she comments.

Laura turns to find Carmilla checking her out and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Laura laugh.

One of the coaches skates next to Laura.

“Mind telling me what’s so funny?” he asks.

Laura and Carmilla shake their head.

He blows the whistle in Laura’s face and she flinches. “Forwards!” he yells out.

 

Laura rolls her eyes while another coach skates over. “Ignore him.  It’s the first time he’s coaching a camp,” he says.

Laura smiles at him.  “Thanks.”

 

The warm-ups continue for ten minutes before a whistle is blown twice at center ice, so the players gather there and take a knee.

The coach who consoled Laura earlier is the one speaking.  “My name is Coach Lief. This is a three-day camp,” he announces. “It will be mostly run by Coach Jared.” He indicates the other coach, the one who had reprimanded Laura.  “It’s a skills and endurance camp.  Today you will work on skills.  Tomorrow will be for endurance. The last day will be a combination of drills from both days.  Any questions?”

“No, coach!” the group yells out.

“Good.”  He smiles. “Split up into two groups. Defensemen in that end, and forwards in the other end.”

Laura nudges Carmilla.  “See?  At least we’re all together.  Even with Perry!”

Carmilla glares at the tinier girl. “Yes,” she replies sarcastically, “that was my main concern–– that we would be separated from the ginger twins.”

Laura playfully whacks her with her stick. “Keep it up and I’m gonna make sure I check you extra hard during a drill.”

Carmilla places her gloved hand over her chest and pretends to swoon.  “I love when you talk dirty to me, buttercup.”

 

A few drills go by for the forwards, involving cycling the puck, playing a game of HORSE, figure-8 passing, and shootouts. They break for fifteen minutes before continuing.

The next drill involves both groups, with Coach Jared calling out different combinations of players.  Carmilla and LaFontaine are doing the scrimmage in a 3-on-2 formation while Laura waits in line for the next group to go.

Coach Lief skates up beside her. “So you’re Laura Hollis, huh?” She looks over at him. “I’ve heard some great things about you after this season.”

Laura raises an eyebrow quizzically. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” he says, lazily playing with a puck while maintaining eye contact.  “You’re one of the best players at your level.  I’d heard you’d enrolled in the camp, but I didn’t know which one was you. But from the drills so far, it was obvious.”

Laura laughs.  “You’re too kind.”

He brings his face closer to hers. “And you’re too good for this.” He skates away, leaving a confused Laura behind.

 

* * *

 

“Does anyone want waffles?” Perry asks in the locker room.  “I’m in a cooking mood.”

“Yes, please!” Laura cheers.

“I was hoping to go take a nap after this,” Carmilla grumbles next to her.

“What did I say about being rude?” Laura smirks.  “And are you really going to turn down free food? _Good_ free food?”

Carmilla matches Laura’s smirk. “Well, when you put it that way…”

 

Perry and LaFontaine have already finished changing and start to exit.  “Perfect,” Perry declares.  “We’ll meet you guys at my place.”

“Okay,” Laura replies.

Carmilla is the next one done and scoots closer to her girlfriend.  “Hey,” she says softly.

Laura looks over.  “Mmhmm?”

 

“What was up with Coach Lief and you during the session?”

Laura shrugs.  “I don’t know.”

“I didn’t like the way he kept staring at you,” Carmilla says.

“Are you jealous or something? Coz I’m sure he was just being friendly,” Laura says dismissively.

Carmilla frowns and leans against her locker, crossing her arms.  “I think it’s more than that.”

“Carm, it’s not like he’s gonna try to make me his child bride or something,” Laura remarks with a chuckle.

Carmilla sighs.  “I’m not saying it’s a romantic interest, but there’s something different about the attention he was giving you.  That’s all I’m saying.”

“Fine.  I’ll keep that in mind for the rest of the camp, okay?” Laura kisses her on the cheek and zips up her hockey bag.  “Now can we please go get some of Perry’s waffles?”

Carmilla’s frown turns into a small smile. “Fine.  But then we nap.”

Laura laughs.  “Okay. Then we nap.”

 

* * *

 

Carmilla’s slightly more slow-going the next morning, so Laura leaves the locker room without her.  LaFontaine and Perry get on the ice and start doing leisurely laps. Laura drops her bag of trail mix off at the bench for her to eat during the break and starts to get on the ice when Coach Lief calls her over.

“What’s up, Coach?”

He leads her away from the rink entrance. “So I’ve been thinking…” He trails off.

She cocks her head to the side. “Does this have anything to do with your comment about me ‘being too good for this?’”

He nods, looking relieved.  “I think you’re settling by enrolling in this camp. You’re way better than the others.” He hesitates before continuing. “How about we refund you your money for the rest of the sessions and we do some private sessions instead? We could really hone your skills.”

Laura doesn’t answer immediately and looks back at the locker room door.

“If you’re worried about what your friends will think about you ditching them, I’m sure they’ll understand,” he points out gently.

“Y-yeah,” she says slowly.  “It’s j-just that…”

 

She bites her lip and mulls it over.

“You know what?  Sure.  Let’s do it!” She beams at him.

Coach Lief laughs.  “I like your enthusiasm and gusto, Laura Hollis.” He leads her off the rink to the facility’s smaller one.

Carmilla doesn’t see them as she exits the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	3. Hips Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Lief shows Laura a move or two while Carmilla tries to hunt her down.

Carmilla skates onto the ice and frowns when she fails to locate Laura.  She sees LaFontaine and catches up to them.

“Have you seen Laura?”

They quickly scan the ice and match Carmilla’s frown. “Huh.  She was right behind us when we got on.”

She scowls and skates over to the bench with LaF and picks up a bag of trail mix.  “This is Laura’s,” she says.

LaF nods.  “Yeah, she’s been bringing a bag of trail mix to camps for as long as I can remember.”

“Then where the hell is she?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Try to go around me,” he instructs her, passing a puck to her.

She looks at him quizzically. “That’s it?”

“Yes, Hollis, that’s it,” he replies, amused.

Lief counts down on his fingers and they’re off from the red line, with Laura deking and trying to skate past him. At half ice she decides to change strategies and stops short, spinning and trying to fake him out but once again he cuts her off.  She tries bouncing the puck off the boards to pass it back to herself at the far blue line, and he easily pivots to block her off.  He stops just shy of the far goal line and grins smugly at her.

“I want to try again,” she says without hesitation.

He laughs and nods and they go back down to the other side of the ice, again with Laura unable to pass him.

“Not as easy as it looks, huh?”

 

Laura narrows her eyes at him. “No, it’s not,” she snaps.

“Alright, alright, calm down.” He holds his hands up. Lief taps his stick on the ice and she grudgingly passes the puck to him.  “How about this time I try to go around you?”

She rolls her eyes but switches places with him.

He does another countdown and she manages to prevent him from passing her after two dekes, but right before center ice he manages to spin twice to throw her off and goes around her.

He stops and turns around.  “Now I know you’re probably frustrated but––” He cuts himself off when he examines her face and realizes there isn’t a trace of irritation on her face, but rather a patient and expectant look.

“‘But…?’”

Lief clears his throat.  “I-uh… I was expecting you to be slightly more agitated.”

Laura throws her head back in a laugh. “I signed up for a camp, coach. I’m here to learn.”

“Right.”  He clears his throat again.  “Well, the main thing I want to teach you here is how to back-check better. Yes, it’s a skill more meant for defensemen––”

“I want to be a more well-rounded player,” she interrupts.

He smiles and shakes his head. “You’re really something, Hollis.”

She blushes a bit.

 

“Okay, well it’s all in the hips,” he says, squaring himself.

She raises an eyebrow.

He chuckles at her skepticism. “The hips give away everything,” he elaborated.  “You can always fool someone with where you’re going with your shoulders, your chest, even your legs. But if you look at someone’s waist, you can always tell where they’re going.”

He demonstrates by skating and points at his waist.  Sure enough, as he turns to go right, his right hip dips, and vice versa.

“The feet can also tell you the same thing, but you’d look like a total bender just staring at someone’s feet when you’re covering them.  Having your head down is just inviting injury–– or, at the very least, a check from behind.”

Lief skates back over to her. “See what I mean?”

She nods.

 

He skates over to the bench and leaves his stick there. “Do you have any water or Gatorade?”

Laura joins him and shakes her head, also putting down her stick.  “I usually just buy something from the vending machine.”

He chuckles and hands her the lid to his thermos and pours some of the liquid into it.  “Save your money and have some tea.  It’s healthier.”

She smiles while she takes a sip. “Are we having a session, or a tea party, coach?”

Lief laughs and gives her a playful swat on her shoulder.  “Just take the tea, Hollis.”

He skates away from the bench with his drink still in hand and she skates slowly next to him.

“Okay, watch my waist and stay with me,” he says, pivoting so that she’s skating at him.  They go at a leisurely pace.

She manages to stay with him for one lap, mimicking his movements.

“So, Laura,” he says eventually. “What has a single eye, but cannot see?”

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Huh?”

“It’s part of the drill,” he explains. “When you’re on the ice, a million things are happening at once.  You’re not just going to be back-checking; you’re going to be back-checking while trying to keep an eye on the other players on the ice, and the puck movement, and a bunch of other things, on top of watching a player’s waist.”

He takes another sip and curves sharply to the left and she follows him, turning to her right.

“I’m telling you a riddle to try to distract you. Understand?”

She nods.

“Good.  Now, what has a single eye, but cannot see?”  He turns abruptly to his right.

“A needle,” she answers, curving to the left to meet his movement.

 

Laura’s finished her tea now and hands him the cap, which he places with his thermos on the bench the next time they pass it.

“I have a head yet never weep, have a bed but never sleep, have a bank but not a cent, and though I run I'm never spent,” he riddles, pivoting to the right again.

“A river,” Laura replies, compensating by turning left.

He stops and she also stops.

“Very good,” he says.

“My dad likes riddles, too,” she responds.

 

“Does he also like to dance?” Lief asks.

Her confused face returns.

He chuckles again.  “Put your right arm on my shoulder,” he says. Laura’s perplexed look remains but she does as instructed.

“In ballroom dancing, the man leads, and the woman follows,” he says, starting to skate backwards with his arm supporting her right and taking her left hand in his right hand.  She follows after him.  “Eyes on my waist and follow me.”

They go around the rink in circles, turning in both directions for a few minutes.

 

“What do you know about me?” he asks eventually.

Laura looks up at him, almost breaking her concentration but continuing their dance.  “Uhm, I know that you coach the team, the Kobolds.”

Lief nods.  “Yes, I do.”

They skate for a few moments in silence.

“I want you to join my team, Laura. And I want to make you my team captain.”

Laura stops skating and he lets her go. He heads off to fetch their sticks from the bench and a puck and returns to her.

 

“Are you serious?” she finally asks.

He nods.  “You’re an amazing player.  But above that, you’re strong and patient and charming and that makes a player a great captain.”

“B-But I’m only nineteen,” she sputters.

“You act way beyond your years.” He motions for her to start skating backwards and she does, slowly.

Lief starts stickhandling and skates towards her.

“Don’t let me pass you,” he instructs. “Remember.  It’s all in the hips.”

She watches his waist and he dekes to the left, but she cuts him off.  He immediately tries to deke to the right but she’s on him again.  They continue at this for several minutes before he finally stops.

“Awesome job, Hollis,” he declares.

 

She squeals and does a celly dance, albeit a dorky one. It resembles a touchdown celebration. “Man, coach, that felt amazing,” she says, grinning as he laughs at her dance.

“Good,” he replies.  “So, have I sufficiently wooed you, yet?”

Her grin dims a bit. “Coach…”

“Oh come on, Laura.  Where are you going to find a better offer? Is your current school team even going to make you captain next season?  It’s just a small college team, and The Kobolds are Junior A! How can you turn that down?”

She shrugs.  “I can’t just abandon my teammates,” she answers firmly.

He scoffs.  “Is this about Carmilla Karnstein?  You’re going to stay for your girlfriend?”

Laura’s mouth drops open.  “This has nothing to do with Carmilla!  All of my teammates are my friends and I’m not just going to leave them to become captain for another team.  Just because my girlfriend also happens to be one of these teammates––”

“And what if you two separate? Ever think how awkward it’d be to be on a team with your ex?”

“That’s none of your business!” Laura yells, offended. “Besides, Carmilla and I are very happy together and that’s all that matters.”

He cackles, sneering at her.  “You’re so young and so very stupid if you’re going to pass up this opportunity for––”

 

There’s a sudden banging on the rink’s glass and the two of them look over to see who’s causing it.

It’s a very angry-looking Carmilla, shadowed by a fretting LaFontaine and Perry.

Leif smirks at Laura.  “––For _her_?”


	4. We're Not Done Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gives Lief rejects his offer, but he remains persistent. Carmilla decides to try to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the angst from what we've seen of the second season so far bled into this chapter, but I figure it's only logical because Carmilla's insecurities didn't just spring up overnight and probably did manifest a bit before the gang made it back to Silas.  
> Either way, hope you enjoy it!

Carmilla bangs on the glass again and yells out some obscenities.

“She’s so rude,” Lief comments.

Laura skates a bit away from him and faces Carmilla and gestures that she’s fine.  Apparently the gesture is too elaborate because Carmilla looks confused and yells out, “What is going on?”

Laura rolls her eyes.  “I’m fine,” she calls back.

Lief is getting impatient and closes the space between them.  They hear the rink door open but he ignores it.

“Join my team, Laura,” he says.

“I’m sorry, Coach Lief, but I must politely decline,” she answers firmly, starting to feel uneasy.  “And I think this session is over and I’m going back to the camp now.”

 

Laura starts to skate towards the exit but Lief reaches out and grabs her arm and pulls her back.  “You thought wrong.  We’re not done yet.”

Suddenly, Carmilla bursts onto the ice and heads straight for Lief and looks ready to hit him.  He lets Laura go and trips Carmilla.  She goes down hard and Laura lets out a gasp.

He backs away and lets Laura help Carmilla up.

 

“You’ll never be able to fully trust her,” Lief points out gently.

“What are you talking about?” Laura growls at him.

Carmilla dusts herself off.

“I looked you up when I found out you were in the camp and the story about the scandal with your school’s team popped up,” he explains.  “About how your faculty advisor was corrupt and sacrificing other clubs so her own club could get funding back.  And about Carmilla was involved in helping take down the clubs.”

“She’s helping our case against the Dean,” Laura clarifies.

“Yes, _now_ ,” he remarks.  “But it didn’t start out that way, did it?”

Laura doesn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought.”  Lief sighs.  “Laura, why would you want to stay on a team where the teammate you’re closest to lied to you for an entire season?”  He shakes his head. “With The Kobolds you’d be starting over with a clean slate.  And you’d bring your energy and loyalty to a position of power as captain.”

 

Carmilla looks over at Laura. “That little weasel-faced hobgoblin wants you to join The Kobolds as captain?”

Laura searches her face for some hint of anger or defiance, but all she sees is fear and apprehension that Laura might leave her.

“I don’t want a clean slate,” Laura replies. “And I trust Carmilla.” Lief starts to interrupt but she cuts him off.  “Yes, she lied to me for an entire season.  Yes, she injured me a couple of times.” 

Laura hesitates before continuing. “And yeah, our team is in danger of not existing next year, and even if it does, I won’t be captain.” She swallows hard.

“But all my friends are counting on me, and I can’t just leave or run away.  They’re my friends, and I started this.”  She gently nudges Carmilla.  “In spite of whatever went down in the past, I trust Carmilla, on the ice and off.”

 

Carmilla smiles at her with relief and tears shimmer in her eyes.  She looks like she’s trying hard to say something in response but can’t come up with the words.

“So once again, I must politely decline your offer, Coach Lief,” Laura says after matching Carmilla’s smile.

He stands pensive for a few moments before he smiles and nods.  “I understand. It’s just hard losing the opportunity to get such a good player for my team, y’know?”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow skeptically. “You’re taking this pretty well.”

“I mean, I tried, didn’t I?”

Carmilla shakes her head and narrows her eyes. “Is that all you were trying to do? I saw the tea party and the whole Fred Astaire thing you guys were doing.”

“Think of it as me wooing her,” Lief answers. “With the added benefit of teaching her some skills.”

Carmilla doesn’t seem ready to relent. “Then why did you grab Laura’s arm, you creep? And what did you mean by, ‘We’re not done yet?’”

Lief scoffs, amused.  “I _meant_ , we’re not done with the session yet.  There were more things I wanted to show her.”

 

“Oh.”  Laura’s not sure if Carmilla blushes, but she seems pretty close to it.

The door connecting the two rinks opens and Coach Jared steps through.  “What the hell is going on over here?” he yells.

LaF and Perry quickly scamper back to the other rink.

“Lief, did you kidnap Hollis, or something? These three players went looking for her and then they went missing, too.  So what the hell are you doing?” Jared calls, clearly angry at the interruption in the camp session.

Laura laughs.  “Thank you coach, but I think we’ll all return to the regular camp session now.”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Jar, we’re coming.” Lief laughs and gestures for Laura and Carmilla to skate with him off the ice.  “If it wasn’t for the Jar holding me down, you totally would’ve stayed, right?” he whispers to Laura.

“Oh, definitely,” she whispers back.

* * *

 

 

Carmilla is lounging on the couch when Laura brings in a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate on a tray. She sets it down on the table. Carmilla snatches a cookie off the plate and bites into it.

“Anything else, your highness?” Laura retorts with a smile.

Carmilla looks up from the book she’s reading for a second, and then returns to reading.

Laura sits down on the couch next to her and looks at the book’s cover.  “ _The Physics of Hockey_ ,” she reads.  “Alain Haché must be an amazing writer if I can’t even get a ‘thank you’ for the cookies.”

Carmilla continues without responding.

Laura’s face slowly goes from perplexed, to annoyed, to irritated.  “Carm, what the heck is up with you?”

 

The other girl sighs and puts down her book. She chews her lip and hesitates before speaking.

“Why didn’t you accept Coach Lief’s offer?”

Laura looks taken aback.  “Are you serious?”

Carmilla doesn’t answer.

“You were there when I answered why,” Laura replies stiffly.  “And I’m pretty sure him tripping you didn’t affect your hearing.”

“You told him you trust me,” Carmilla says.

“And I do.”  When Carmilla’s scowl grows, Laura sighs.  “What?  You don’t think I trust you?”

Carmilla shrugs.  “I just…” she trails off.

Laura rolls her eyes and nudges her. “Carm, what’s bothering you?”

“I just don’t understand why you trust me. I lied to you for several months. I hurt you.  And now I’m just living with you.”

Laura addresses each point backwards, counting them off with her fingers.  “You’re paying rent. Hockey is a contact sport so it’s not like injury was that improbable.  And I trust you because you’ve proven yourself trustworthy.”

 

Carmilla looks like she’s about to cry.

Laura takes a deep breath.  “Carm, I know you’ve got issues with feeling secure and… validated,” she says softly.  “I don’t want you to feel insecure that you’re not worthy of being loved and cared for and trusted.”

Carmilla swallows hard and looks away, so Laura gently takes her chin and gets her to look at Laura again.

“And I know me telling you that you are worthy won’t actually solve anything, but I’m going to keep telling you all of that until you start to believe me, no matter how long it takes, okay?”

Laura gives Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek. “Carmilla Karnstein, I, Laura Hollis, trust you and care about you.  And if you’ll let me one day, I can love you.”

Carmilla takes a shaky breath and gives a half-sob, half-laugh.

“And no coach or anyone can steal me away from you with promises of being their captain,” Laura adds.  “Okay?”

Carmilla nods and Laura pulls her into a hug. Carmilla buries her face in Laura’s shoulder.

 

Laura eventually laughs.

“What?” Carmilla asks, her voice cracking.

“You, uh, got pretty jealous out there, Carm,” Laura points out with a giggle.

Carmilla pulls away and gives a dry chuckle.

“Just banging on the glass like a crazy person and charging at him like a bull in a china shop.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes.  “I saw you drinking from his thermos, and then you guys were like, ballroom dancing.  Is jealousy really such a shocking reaction?”

“He was wooing me,” Laura says smugly. “I was being wooed.”

“Oh, I can woo you, Hollis,” Carmilla says, the last trace of sadness in her voice gone, replaced with a flirty tone. “I can woo the shin guards off of you.”

Laura giggles.  “I love when you talk dirty to me.”

Carmilla smiles into a kiss.  “Unwashed elbow pads,” she murmurs into Laura’s lips. “Jock strap…”

Laura pulls away in a fit of laughter. “Ew!  Carm!”

Carmilla smirks at her tiny girlfriend. Laura leans over and hands Carmilla her mug of hot chocolate.

“Wash out your mouth with this,” Laura orders.

 

Carmilla smirks as she takes a sip and watches Laura devour a cookie in one bite.

“Laura?” Carmilla says, her voice small.

Laura perks up at hearing her actual name. “Mmhmm?”

Carmilla swallows hard.  “Thanks.”

Laura beams at her girlfriend. “Anytime, Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for the awesome feedback! <3 See you guys in the next installment.


End file.
